The present disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices having a fin structure. In particular, a semiconductor structure includes a semiconductor fin comprising an III-V compound, a functional gate structure straddles a portion of the semiconductor fin, and a semiconductor channel material having electron mobility greater than silicon and comprising a different semiconductor material than the semiconductor fin is located beneath the functional gate structure. A doped semiconductor is located on each side of the functional gate structure.
Growing a semiconductor material such as III-V on a silicon sidewall of a mandrel has been shown to be a promising method to grow defect-free III-V material on silicon.